Magnificent Green
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: "At eight years old, she didn't know why this girl had captured her attention, or why she couldn't tear her stare away from her." Bad at summaries, better to just go read. AU Breyton. Contains one very mild sex scene, don't like don't read


**After how many years, I had a fanfiction pang….**

**I do not own One Tree Hill, but if I did it would never have ended, and Peyton would have been gay.**

Magnificent Green

Long brown hair, immaculately dressed, a small girl stood on the docks with her very obviously well to do parents. She couldn't have been much more than eight years old, and had no idea why her parents were waiting on the very shabby looking boat currently docking in front of them.

To this day, she still had no idea why her parents where there that day, all she remembered of that day was that it was the first time she saw _her._

Peeking out from behind a pillar on the deck of the boat were the most dazzling green eyes Brooke had ever seen in her young life. At eight years old, Brooke didn't realise why she was drawn to these eyes, all she knew was that they were the most magnificent shade of green she had ever seen. Then the young Brooke noticed the magnificent eyes belonged to young girl, around her own age, and that the girl had the most unruly blonde curls. Brooke usually disliked unruly hair having been told that image is everything, but on this girl she liked it.

At eight years old, she didn't know why this girl had captured her attention, or why she couldn't tear her stare away from her, all she knew was that this girl was different from her and although she didn't even know this girls name, she felt like this girl was her best friend.

It wouldn't be till over ten years later that Brooke would realise that feeling was their instant connection. Love at first sight.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, it is rude to stare!" Came the muttered scald from her sharp tongued mother, and in the second it took for Brooke to face her mother, the green eyes were gone.

* * *

At 10 years old, Brooke was given an art project at school. To draw a feeling.

While the other children in her class drew happy faces, or love hearts, Brooke drew a pair of big green eyes. When asked by her teacher why she drew this, Brooke replied, "Green eyes make me feel peaceful".

See, throughout Brooke's small life, her parents had never been happy. They had always argued, threatened to leave, even threw an object or two around the house, and to a young Brooke, there wasn't much else that frightened her the way that did.

When she was very young, she sought peacefulness from her teddy bears, and Barbie's, but for the past two years she'd close her eyes and see two piercing green eyes and suddenly feel at peace, like she wasn't part of her parent's angry world.

An insight into her future?

* * *

At 12 years old, Brooke went on a visit to Charleston with her Parents, well her parents attended business meetings and Brooke walked along the beach on her own, having ditched her 'child minder' at the beach bar.

Taking a seat on the sand, a cherry soda in hand, Brooke watched the world go by. Suddenly, in the distance, Brooke noticed unruly blonde curls and a four year old memory came flashing back. A small girl, a boat, and a feeling of pure happiness.

As if compelled by some unseen force, Brooke rose to her feet and started to walk toward the rocks by the sea where the girl sat sketching the scene in front of her.

"Hello" Brooke said cheerfully, her usual cheery self. Brooke had a very sunny disposition, and despite her unhappy situation at home, many teachers at school said Brooke had a personality that could light up a room.

The girl looked up, and that's when Brooke saw them, they pierced through her, like the most exhilarating deja-vu, those magnificent, piercing, sparkling green eyes.

"Hel…" The girl answered, but before the girl could finish her thought, an old, kind looking, woman, appeared out of nowhere.

"Chicken, where have you been? Your father docks in a couple of hours, let's get you home."

And with that, the girl gave Brooke a small smile and was on her way.

Brooke didn't even catch her name.

* * *

In the following four years, Brooke blossomed into a social butterfly, the most popular girl in Tree Hill High. Head cheerleader, Ravens Basketball player's girlfriend, and generally an all-around princess.

But there was one thing about Brooke that no one knew, that she had piercing green eyes burned into her soul, put there on a dock in Tree Hill when she was eight years old, and on a beach in Charleston when she was 12.

Brooke thought of the girl sometimes when she was alone in her big house which her parents had now abandoned her in and given her a limitless credit card and a house maid to make up for their absence. She wondered where the girl lived, if she was popular in high school, what her parents were like. But most importantly, she wondered about the unknown girl's name.

* * *

At 16 years old, Brooke wasn't a fan of being in class, she loved school, but hated the classes. Especially calculus, she usually skipped, but on that day, she'd never been so glad she attended.

Second period on a Monday, the door opened then slammed closed with a loud bang that shocked Brooke's head up from the table.

"Mr Rodgers?" The yet unknown to Brooke female voice asked

Brooke eyed the girl starting from her feet. Converse, denim skirt, leather jacket and a tank top. 'How very grungy' Brooke thought to herself until her inspection of the girl reached its end and her heart leapt into her mouth then down into her stomach, and then back again.

Those eyes, those magnificent green eyes, they were here, in her class room, in front of her.

And Brooke was sure she had never felt so happy in her life.

"You must be Peyton Sawyer" Mr Rodgers replied, while motioning to the seat next to Brooke. "Take the empty seat next to Ms Davis."

"Peyton Sawyer." Brooke whispered very quietly, smiling. She knew the girls name, and she liked it. "Peyton Sawyer."

Brooke noticed that Peyton's hair was shorter now, but still curly, she remembered those curls so vividly. Her hair, combined with the sun glasses hanging from the middle of Peyton's tank top made Brooke think she looked very cool. Sexy even. Brooke could appreciate when a girl was sexy, that didn't make her gay, she'd had that discussion many times with various people over the years.

Brooke learned that Peyton's dad had received a large sum of money due to an accident caused by a fault in his dredging boat, and that he'd bought a large house in Tree Hill, his home town, for himself and Peyton. But due to his love of his job, he'd returned to work and left Peyton in the house on her own.

They became fast friends, best friends in fact.

Brooke learned that Peyton loved art but wouldn't let a single soul on Gods great earth see her sketches. She loved indie and rock music, and was kind of dark. She could also act very sad and repressed, but when she was happy she sparkled like diamonds. Brooke also found out that Peyton's mom had died when she was eight years old. They became such good friends that Peyton felt she could trust Brooke with her most personal issue.

She was gay.

Brooke really didn't know why this made her happy.

* * *

At the beginning of senior year, Peyton met Anna Tagarro. They fell madly in love. Puppy love.

And Brooke hated Anna Tagarro with every fibre of her being.

Anna adored Peyton; she treated her like the princess every girl deserves to be treated like. They spent a lot of time together, and for the first few months Peyton made time for both the women in her life. But as the relationship grew more serious, Peyton's time for Brooke dwindled.

Until the week before senior prom.

Brooke's boyfriend Nathan Scott had dumped her half way through senior year, and Brooke had just found out that he had married his half-brother Lucas' geeky best friend, Haley James, after a secret, one month long. whirl wind romance. And Brooke couldn't believe it. She had suspected when she and Nathan broke up that Nathan had a thing for the tutor girl, and she wasn't angry about it, she was just shocked. And really needed to talk it through with her best friend.

"I know you like, would rather hang with your girlfriend, but I need you to today, and I'm sure you can take time to see me for the first time in about a month." Brooke rambled as she flopped onto Peyton's big bed.

"Oh hello to you too, Best Friend," Peyton replied cheerfully, flopping down next to her. "What's on your mind?"

Brooke begin to spill the story about Nathan and Haley, going into great detail about her feelings and how she couldn't believe it.

"Oh, ahaha." Peyton laughed and Brooke looked at her perplexed.

"Why are you laughing? I got replaced by a tutor. A tutor! Nathan used to say the only way he'd marry me was if it meant he'd inherit my dad's fortune, and I didn't end up with an ass like my mom's! And he marries her. She wears a poncho Peyton!"

"Oh, sorry, Anna just said something really funny." Peyton said absent-mindedly.

Brooke huffed and went into a rant about Peyton ignoring her, so Peyton apologised and they talked about Brooke's problem.

But Brooke had a burning jealousy inside her about Anna that made her feel unimaginable amounts of rage. And she didn't know why.

Then Peyton dropped a bombshell Brooke didn't like.

She'd applied for an internship at Sire Records in LA. And she'd gotten it. She was moving to LA in the fall. And she hadn't told Anna who was attending UNC.

Brooke didn't know whether to stay in Tree Hill or go to New York and study fashion, but now that Peyton was leaving her decision was made. There was nothing to keep her here anymore.

But she knew she had to get her best friend back before they left. By any means possible.

* * *

Brooke went to senior prom with Mouth, a close friend who'd recently been dumped by his clean teen girlfriend.

She was having fun until she saw the lesbian power couple enter, and her heart sank.

Those green eyes were on someone else, and not on her, and she'd had just about enough of it.

Brooke noticed those green eyes when she was eight years old, nine years before Anna Tagarro even knew that Peyton Sawyer existed, and Brooke felt like she had some sort of jurisdiction over Peyton and should have her attention.

God, Anna Tagarro made her blood boil!

At a chance moment in the bathroom, Brooke and Anna bumped into each other.

And Brooke's brain, and mouth, went into Auto-pilot.

"Anna, look I know you and I don't exactly see eye to eye, but I have to tell you something…please hear me out."

"Your Peyton's best friend, I always hear you out. What's up Brooke?" Anna replied with a smile, she always tried hard for Peyton, and that meant tolerating Brooke.

"Do you know what Peyton's doing in the fall?" Brooke asked, knowing the answer.

"Well we both applied to UNC and I know we both got in. We haven't really discussed it, but I assume we're both heading there."

Brooke closed her eyes, lowered her head, and whispered, "No you're not," Then pulled a letter from her bag and handed it Anna. "Peyton got an internship in LA. She's taking it.

"Why hasn't she told me yet?" Anna replied shocked.

Brooke had never been a liar, but something processed her to lie in that moment. She wanted her best friend back didn't she?

"She said she knows that UNC is your dream school, but she doesn't think she can have a long distance relationship. She'll have more than enough to deal with in LA without trying to keep up a relationship that practically doesn't exist. Now she didn't actually say she was going to end things with you, but if you think about, it kind of sounds that way."

Anna had tears in her eyes threatening to fall as she tried to hold it together.

"Look, Peyton is my best friend, and I don't want to lose her. But I'm doing you a favour so you won't get hurt and embarrassed, planning a future that isn't going to happen. So, if you plan to end things with Peyt, I think its best you just end it without going into why. I'm the only one who knows that stuff, and she'll know I told if you mention it. So please don't make me lose my best friend. Please.

Anna just nodded in agreement with Brooke, confirming her secrecy, then slid down the wall in tears as Brooke left the bathroom and then the prom and headed home to await Peyton's heartbroken phone call she was sure would come that night.

* * *

"Peyt, can I talk to you somewhere private?" A now composed Anna asked her girlfriend at their table.

They left the prom and went outside onto the quad.

"Listen, Peyton. These last few months have been amazing, I love you very much, but I feel like there's something missing…" Anna started.

"No, Anna, please" Peyton started, but Anna held her hand up to hush her.

"I can't really put my finger on it, but I just feel like things aren't going to work out beyond high school. So I think we should just end it here and spend the summer being alone" Anna Finished.

Peyton tried to plead but Anna simply said she was sorry and walked away with tears escaping her eyes again.

Peyton collapsed into a heap of uncontrollable tears.

* * *

"It's over Brooke, she ended it, it's over." Peyton cried as she crashed through Brooke's bedroom door.

A feeling of absolute satisfaction washed over Brooke but she shook it off to comfort her best friend.

"Oh sweetie, no way! Get over here." Brooke said as she held her arms out to her best friend.

They lay down on Brookes bed, Brooke cuddling Peyton and stroking her hair.

To Brooke, this felt more than right, and she liked it.

The only thing she didn't like was that those magnificent green eyes weren't sparkling and she was partly to blame for that.

She wished she could take her pain away.

And like earlier that night, her body went into auto-pilot.

Without even thinking about it, she leant down and kissed Peyton's soft, red lips.

Peyton did not hesitate in kissing her back, it felt like a natural reaction.

The room was dark, and deafly silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of lips on lips.

Peyton opened her mouth and Brooke's tongue slipped in, and in the purest of all moments, their eyes met, chocolate brown met magnificent green and Brooke's world fell into a place.

Could her obsession with those green eyes, and her hatred of Anna Tagarro stem from love?

Before they knew it, Prom dresses lay on the floor, and Brooke lay on top of her Peyton, skin to skin, the heat and electricity thrilling her more than Nathan ever could.

Soon, bras were gone, then panties, then all of their inhibitions.

Brooke's hands trailed all over Peyton's slender body, her mouth following. Over her small but perfect breasts, down her toned stomach, and then to the area that Brooke hadn't realised she desired until now.

The first touch of Peyton sent Brooke into oblivion. She was so smooth, so soft, and so wet. And when she dipped her head between Peyton's legs and slid her fingers inside, the elation within Brooke was more than she could ever begin to explain.

Brooke made love to Peyton until the blonde climaxed the hardest she ever had.

Afterwards, Brooke took Peyton into her arms, and told her to sleep.

After all, there would always be the morning.

Brooke woke up to an empty bed and a post it on the pillow:

_B Davis_

_We both know last night shouldn't have happened. It's never been my style to talk, so I decided to go home and save us an awkward conversation if we woke up together. I really hope we can continue to be friends like nothing happened between us. If you can do this then text me later._

_P Sawyer xoxo_

Brooke realised then that her world falling into place, and her realisation of love was not shared by Peyton. She decided then to act like Peyton's friend and say no more about it. Being a friend is better than being nothing at all.

* * *

"I can't believe your leaving in two hours." Anna said as Peyton stood in her living room having dropped some stuff off to Anna that she'd left at her house.

"I know, I would have brought this stuff over sooner, but I…I just couldn't. But since I had to pack up my room, I didn't have the choice anymore."

"I know, I understand. " Anna nodded sympathetically.

Peyton turned to leave but stopped in her tracks.

"Why did you do it Anna, why did you leave me?"

"I just felt like it wasn't working Peyt." Anna replied, although unconvincingly.

"Right…" Peyton said, the disbelief obvious in her voice.

Anna had heard through the grape vine than Brooke was going to New York, so with Brooke and Peyton about to be in different states, Anna realised she had nothing to lose in telling Peyton the truth. After all, if what Brooke said was true, Peyton would have ended it anyway.

"Okay, you deserve an explanation. At prom, Brooke said she had something to tell me. She said you had accepted the internship, which you had, and she said that, that you didn't want to carry on a long distance relationship when you left, so she was doing me a favour in telling so I could end things first and save myself the hurt of planning a future with you that I wasn't going to get." Anna explained.

Peyton was as white as a sheet. And without one more word to Anna, Peyton left the house in search of the brunette who had torn apart the best relationship she'd ever had.

* * *

They'd agreed to meet on the Tree Hill docks to say goodbye.

It had become their spot over the past two years. Well for Brooke it had been their spot for 10 years' but she'd never told Peyton she'd already known her, she didn't know how to bring it up. She didn't even know if Peyton was aware of the unknown history they had and she didn't want to find out in case she wasn't.

"It was you, you lied to Anna to end us. Why would you do that?! Peyton screamed, running onto the docks.

"Peyton I…." Brooke began, but Peyton cut her off.

"You broke up my relationship, and then you slept with me! You're my best friend Brooke, why?!" Peyton was crying now.

"I…I…I don't know."

"I'm glad I'm leaving in just over an hour, cause we are no longer friends!" And with that Peyton turned to walk away.

"Peyton I love you."

Peyton turned around.

"What?"

"I love you, I'm in love you. I've loved you since we were eight years old, don't you remember Peyton? We met right here on this dock, 10 years ago. And on the beach in Charleston, six years ago. Your eyes, they burned into my soul, and my heart. Don't you remember?" Brooke pleaded, now in front of Peyton.

"Goodbye Brooke." And with that Peyton was gone.

* * *

4 years later

Peyton was in a dead end job, assistant to the assistant, no prospects as she wouldn't sleep with her boss for a promotion, not working with artists she believed in.

Her life was meaningless.

She'd read about her ex best friend Brooke Davis, she was ruling the fashion world and her company Clothes over Bro's was more of an empire, and a worldwide name. Most recently, well today, Peyton read that Brooke had left it all to her mother and gone back home to Tree Hill for a quiet life. Peyton wished she had the financial stability to do the same.

Over the past few years Peyton had thought about Brooke a lot. She realised two years ago that Brooke's actions in senior year really were the result of love, but after two years of silence between the two, Peyton didn't really think it mattered. The only problem was, over those two years, Peyton had realised she actually loved Brooke all along. Anna was a distraction, a good distraction, her 'Brooke Blinkers'.

But too much time had passed.

Sitting on the window ledge of her apartment, Peyton had three sketch books on her lap, two of which looked very tattered and dog eared, and also somewhat off colour.

She opened the first and most tattered book to a page in the middle, and there on the page was a child like drawing of a little girl with long brown hair, a fancy pink dress, and a bright smile, standing with a woman on the Tree Hill docks.

She opened the second book, only a few pages in, and on the page was a drawing of a young, almost teenage girl, with brown hair, sunglasses on her head, and a cherry soda in her hand. The caption below read 'Hello' and it was signed 'Peyton Sawyer, age 12'.

The last sketchbook was the newest of the three. Peyton opened it to the very first page and there was a drawing of Brooke Davis looking bored in Calculus on Peyton's first day at Tree Hill High, the caption below read 'Her'.

Peyton may not have told Brooke the day she left, but she remembered.

* * *

At 22 years old, Brooke Davis' life became everything she wanted it to be.

"I met a girl on these docks once, but I was only eight so my pick lines needed some work." Came a voice from behind Brooke as she stood on the docks looking out over the sunset.

Turning around, Brooke was met by those magnificent piercing green eyes, and like they did all those times before, they burned into her soul and made her heart soar.

"Peyton" Brooke gasped rushing to the blonde.

Peyton put her hands up to stop Brooke and handed her three pieces of paper, the drawings from all those years ago.

Brooke looked at them and tears gathered in her eyes "You remembered".

"I have this dream that we're back on these docks and you tell me that you love me. And every single time I say it back." Peyton began.

"It's just a dream right." Brooke replied.

Peyton handed Brooke one last sheet of paper. On it was a drawing of the two young woman engaged in a passionate kiss, the caption read 'I love you too'.

"It's my dream."

At 23 years old, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer married on the Tree Hill docks, and Brooke noticed that those magnificent green eyes sparkled brighter than they ever had before.

**I apologise if anyone didn't like the use and/or re-wording of the Leyton quote, but I felt like it worked here.**

**I love reviews**

**xFauxdilocksx**


End file.
